


Who Forgot About Ginsberg?

by notreallygrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arguments, Established Relationship, F/M, Gross shit lmao, Hate fucking, PWP, Smut, Sneezing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallygrump/pseuds/notreallygrump
Summary: Ginsberg, the fat ass, grey ass, dumb ass cat, wasn't fed this morning. Who's fault was that?(I've been thinking about this for the last three days at work and I just found it super funny???)





	Who Forgot About Ginsberg?

You didn't expect it to happen…

That's the _main thing_. You didn't plan on it, and you don't plan on it ever happening again. Partly because it was hilarious, but mostly because it was so god damn _embarrassing._

Because Dan was hate fucking you, with your left leg in the air and pushing against his shoulder, and the other bent at a slight angle by the will of his left hand while you writhed and arched against the mattress. Your hands, cuffed together and held in place above you by a bungee cord twisted around the headboard of the bed.

You had very little idea how you exactly got to this point, but you knew it went something along the lines of;  
\- Dan had a bad day.  
\- You had a bad day.  
\- You both took it out on each other for no real reason except for both of you forgot to feed Ginsberg (your stupidly overweight grey shitbag of a cat).  
\- You were now manically hate fucking to make up for lost time for sex recently.

So here you were, enjoying this stupidly amazing sex with your husband as the two of you moaned and groaned and shouted various insults at each other.

“You're such a fucking _asshole_.” You practically shout it at him through a particularly harsh thrust that makes you quake a little harder than you normally would. “I do everything in this fucking house, and you just come home and leave your fucking shoes in the god damn kitchen! Who the fuck does that?”

“You're the one who fucking married me!” Dan retorts, with another strong thrust to reinforce his point. “Who are you to talk anyway?! You just conveniently forget to tell me about the six-hundred dollars you spent on fucking repairs and updates on your PC?!”

“It was six-hundred dollars of my money!”

“We're saving to decorate the house!”

“Yeah, well fuck the hou-” You cut yourself off with a moan and feel yourself start to shake, an orgasm buried deep within you starts to surface and you take in shallow breaths.

“That feel good? Huh?” Dan asks you, letting your leg drop so that he can prop himself above you. He pulls you in by the cheek, only a few inches, but enough to get you close enough to kiss you and bite you. His cock drilling into you gets you closer and closer to the edge.

“God yes,” You moan, kissing him back again and again. You're both dissolved into a writhing mess of hot moans for a minute, Dan taking out his rage with lovingly rough fucking. You feel him pull away from your body and out of your cunt as you groan an annoyed “What the fuck are you doing?”. He turns your slightly onto your side and slides back in almost effortlessly. Taking his left hand, firmly placing it against your ass cheek and reeling back to slap it hard.

You yelp, and although unexpected, the mix of pain and pleasure gets you turning your head to the right and biting at the skin of your upper arm. “Yes, right there Danny.”

“Don't tell me what to fucking do.” He tells you, seeing his comment as completely dignified as he smacks you again.

“You already are, you pussy.” You grin at him from ear to ear.

“Shut the fuck up.” He looks down at where he's got his dick and starts pulling your body closer as he thrusts, pumping hard into you.

“Or what? You're gonna smack me with that pussy ass hand of yours? You're gonna-” And then it happens.

You feel it build up pretty intensely, an immediate onset of nerves about to trigger such a gratifying feeling.

“Oh my god, Dan wait.” You say, but Danny is lost in getting as riled up as possible before he can cum. You look around, the pillows are on the floor, your hands are literally tied. It's over within a second and you regret everything about your _life_ instantly.

Dan immediately stops when he hears you sneeze below him, his hips stutter as he cums inside you, and you're… you're there. A big ol’ green pile on your face from where gravity seems to have caused a slight pool.

“Oh my Go-” Dan starts, but you just glare.

“Don't you dare.”

“No but-”

“Nope. Shut up.”

“Hold on.” Dan pulls out, still panting a little from cumming inside you, and you're starting to get seriously mad. He crawls over to the edge of the bed, grabbing his jeans and retrieving his phone. You already know what he's about to do.

“Leigh Daniel Avidan. Don't you fucking dare.” You raise a leg as a threat, and direct it in the way of his dick. Dan’s laughing now, and internally a part of you wants to laugh too, but you know what he's about to do. “I will strike you down within seconds, don't you fucking dare!” 

“Smile!” Dan says and you hear the _click_ of his iPhone taking a photo.

“Daniel!”

“Oh man you look bad, like… so bad.” He holds the phone up to you so you can see and you start to struggle to get up. You know you can't though, so after a second or two you give up and lie down. “Do you want me to take another one?”

Reluctantly, you nod.

“Okay, you can actually smile this time right?”

“Sure.” You say, and you pull a stupid face as the camera clicks again. Dan laughs and murmurs that it's a much better photo. Moments later you're being uncuffed and handed your own shirt to wipe your face. You sit up and sigh, before Dan clambers to sit next to you, one arm around your waist with the other holding his phone.

“Don't worry, I'm only sending it to Suzy.”

“What!?”

“She's seen you naked before! It's funny!” Dan continues to laugh, and you cross your arms in a huge fit of frustration. Watching him send the photo to Suzy (and - by association - Arin) with a following message of “The splooge is green!”

“I know but she doesn't need to see that!”

“Babe she's seen you fucking two dudes at once while you gave her a sweet hooch lovin’, I think we're well within limits.”

“But still!” You snort, clearly the sneezing moment has cleared the air.

“No! You forgot to feed the cat, you're mad for no reason, this is fucking karma.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“I don't.”

“And I love you too.” He sings out, putting his phone down and taking you into his arms. “I'm sorry though, for shouting and being so mean.”

“We've been worse.” You say, still slightly pissed. “As I recall you last called me a lesbian looking to steal Suzy from Arins arms and run away with your money because I'm a gold digging whore.”

“I still believe that.” Dan says, drumming a pattern on your side with his fingers. The repetitive motion calms you as it usually does and you find yourself turning toward Dan to wrap your arms around him. His phone goes off. It's Suzy with an _”OH my god that is simultaneously the best and worst.”_ that you laugh lightly at before another message comes through _”Also, wanna come over?”_ With an accompanying winky face for added impact.

Dan turns to you, “You wanna?” 

"Sure, as long as this never happens again.” You gesture to the shirt covered in nose juice. 

"Oh trust me, the next thing your face is covered in won't be an off-green colour.” Dan grins and kisses your cheek. 

“I should fucking well hope so.” You say, before continuing; “Oh and you owe me like... seven orgasms for sending that photo.” 

"Wanna see how many I can give you before we get to theirs?” Dan smirks, and you know that smirk anywhere. The smirk that swept you off the ground, took you out to dance for five years before setting you on comfortable toes. 

"Race me to the shower.” 


End file.
